Naruto son of death
by The Reaper of Heaven
Summary: What if Naruto was the son of the shinigima. And what if when the shinigima saw Naruto about to be killed he had enough. Look out leaf village the child of death has awoken
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** Well I always wanted to try this and im pissed off at all these Naruto/Grim reaper stories and no one finishes them, so now im going to try and write one. I got this idea from skull reapers fiction, so all the credit goes to him.**

A little boy lay sleeping. His name Naruto Uzmaki, Container of the most powerful demon and the most feared." I wonder who my parents were. Did they love me? Where are they now? Those questions sung through Narutos brain, questions without answers. Little did he know that those questions were about to be answered.

Location unknown

A figure stood on a throne. This was no other figure for this figure was the god of death or better known as the shinigami. He was a tall figure with long hair, and this guy was **PISSED.**" My son Naruto, I am so sorry." Over and over he watched Naruto tormented and beaten to within an inch of his life only for the third to come and do nothing. To long this went on and now it was time to stop it, to end it." Fuck the laws my son is in trouble its time for me to kick ass." And with those words he disappeared.

Naruto was having a pleasant dream. He saw a girl with flowing red hair and brown eyes." She is so beautiful." He said, she smiled at him and beckon him to come closer. But before he could run after her to at least get her name he woke up.

"Some one his breaking in" Naruto said." It must be those damn villagers and just when I was having fun." He took a kunai out from out of his bed and started to walk toward his door." Fuck the villagers this time im fighting back." With that determination he pressed his ears toward his door." ok the demon spawn his sleeping we rush in and take him out FOREVER." He backed up and moved far away from the door, aiming his kunai at the door." 5…4…3…2...1." Bam the door flew open 3 villagers ran in. Taking aim he threw the kunai at the first guy, poor guy never saw it come in and he struck him in the head. He went down dead; the seconded charged his Katana over his head ready to strike dowanward."Shit I don't have another one to throw." But then something unexpected happened. He just fell down dead. Naruto looked up and saw someone he thought only the dead could see the Shinigami himself. His ghostly face looked down at Naruto and smiled." Hello Naruto im sorry im late you would not believe how much Kami can talk someone's ear off. Im her brother and she still love to annoy me." He turned toward to the last one who was making a puddle on the floor." Well you little bitch I see you love to make my son miserable." The guy was at a lost for words," what is the matter Tora got your tongue?" The shinigami moved forward and put out his hand palm upward" offer your soul." A bluish figure sprang from the mans body and so did the other two villagers. Their souls sprang to the shinigami like a servant going to a master. Then he shoved them into his mouth and ate them one by one. Naruto just stood there his brain trying to process what was happening. When he was done he turned toward Naruto" my son are you ready to go home? Who are you? The Shinigami smiled" I am your father."

A/n:** Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum. This goes credit to Skull reaper. Any way can any one guess who that mysterious girl was? And time line this is before Naruto enters the academy the third taught him Kunai throwing. A warning Naruto will have a Doujutsu called** **Death eyes and he will have a weapon** **not a katana, plus he will be godlike don't like it don't read **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Well not much to say but thank you all for your reviews ill try to **

**Everyone. **

"My father?" Naruto said. He could not believe **THE **god of death was his father. That was not something you hear everyday. So the only logically

thing he could do was faint.

The Shinigami sweat dropped." Well he took that well." He summoned a Skelton welding an ax." Guard him and if any more fools try to harm him."

He smiled sickly,

"You know what to do." The Skelton could only laugh.

**The Third Hokage's office. **

The Third was having a good day. The blasted paper work was finish, and Jiraiya had given him a singed golden edition of Icha Icha paradise. Yup a

good day indeed until the lights went out and a person he did not expect to see until death came, the shinigami himself. Now the third feared few

things but when a god appears before you with a **PISSED **off expression on its face it was ok to do what he did….. He started to beg." Please

shinigami-sama it can not be my time I haven't even finish reading Icha Icha paradise." The shinigami only looked at him." Stand up Hiruzen your

time has not come. No I want you to explain to me why villagers have come and tried to kill my son over and over again. Only now I am forced to

intervene when you should have done something." The third Hokage could only look down in shame" I have tried to help him out but the council-

forget the council." The Shinigami said," you are a Hokage you are the leader of ninja's they only lead civilian's. It is time you put them in their place

or I will do it." The third Hokage nodded "yes I shall do it but what about Naruto? I will take him with me and bring him back before the Genin

my lord." As the shinigami floated away he said" tell Danzo his time on this world is coming to an end." The third Hokage could only nod.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Council meeting **

"What is the meaning of this Hiruzen?" The third looked at them all with fire in his eyes." I have called this meeting today to remain you who is in

charge. Today a welcomed guest told me how far this village has fallen.' He slammed his hands on his table" your power has grown too much, that

ends here." He looked at Danzo" I told you to disbanded Root and you did not listen so now I am force to take action. As the third Hokage I here by

take Root away from you and from hence forth they are under my rule." Danzo shouted out "NO YOU CAN NOT DO THIS." The third replied" to damn

bad and if I catch you trying to take them back my anbu will find you and kill you." No more games the third thought the evils this council has done

ends here." And for the rest of you." He looked at them all," how could you harm a child? A child forced to carry burden no one should have to carry.

It is time you remember who you lead, Civilian's only. The ninja's of this village are under mine command; there fore you have no power over them.

As of tomorrow a new council will be made half ninjas half civilians and none of you will be on it." He started to walk away" meeting adjourn and

Danzo." Danzo turned toward him," I would advise you to live your life fully now because the candle that represents your life is about to go out."

Danzo paled in fear. The third could not help but think these words I am so badass.

**Naruto's apartment **

Naruto woke up to find his father looking at him." Um this is awkward." Naruto said. The shinigami smiled "Naruto you must forgive me for not

protecting you when I should have but im here to make it up to you, son it is time you come home." Naruto smiled" um nobody is going to beat me

right? No in fact everyone is waiting for you, come." Naruto took his fathers hand and soon they were gone.

A/N: **Well another chapter done hope you all like it review please or Naruto will shove a Rasengan up your ass **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews it may not look like it but it helps, ok the long wait is over here is the next chapter.

"You can open your eyes now son." Naruto open his eyes to find himself in a huge chamber. The floor was white the ceiling was so high that he

could not see it but it must be there because the pillars that held it up was painted gold, and looking around Naruto saw a throne that was pitch

Black with skulls all around it." How do you like my palace?" Naruto looked at his father and smiled" It is wicked." The death god smiled and sat

Down on his chair." I no its a lot to take in but to start it off I am sorry my son for not coming sooner my annoying sister put in laws that we all must

Abide by." Naruto just look at him," um dad you just called Kami-sama ANNOYNING! Yes and did you no that she likes to have tea and watches

What humans call soap operas when it rains she is actually crying because of them. But do not tell her I told you that or else she will have a BF."

Naruto asked" what is a BF?" The death god if that's even possible paled" I will tell you when you get older." Naruto only grumpeld at that.

"My son I have brought you here for another reason for it is time that you learn something," Narto lokked at him confuse" which is what?" The death

god smiled evily" The family buissness."

**_Time Skip:1 week later_**

Some people say hell is a bad place, with the fire the screams and the toutrte, well they were all true and Naruto love it.

After getting settle into this Hell his father began to teach him how to read and write. He quickly learn that He will have to stop fron the ground up

because no one in the leaf village made any effort to help him." I cannot wait when those villagers come here." The death god said as he continue to

partice with Naruto how to read and write " We will see if they like what hell has to offer."

Over the span of weeks Naruto progress was amazing he learend how to read and write and now he was learning Justus from other legendary

Ninja's, the first and seconed hokage. They both came to realize that Naruto was a sponge and that he soak up everything he knew once they

taught him everything he knew the death god let them go into heaven. Now Naruto stood before him in the palace and he sure did change, his once

spikey sun kiss blonde hair was now sliver with a red high lights at the tips and letting it fall down to his shoulders, all amount of baby fight was

gone and he was wearing anbu style pants but it was grey, and gery shirt with a fox on the back and a skull on the front, and to finish it off

grey shinob sandles." My son you have grown into a fine warrior and master Ninja but now its time to learn how to be a reaper, follow me" as he

started to walk Naruto called out "will it hurt?" The death god did not even turn around" you have no idea."

It took years for him to learn how to be a reaper lucky time did not affect hell so they had all the tim they wanted. in the first leasson the death god

taught him about souls, next he had him unlock his bloodline which the death called it soul eyes the first stage he could read people's minds and see

someone soul stage 2: no genjustu could affect him and he can show a person the pain they put on others [like ghost rider] and the finle one was

was the most powerfull he could judge some one and decide where they will spend the rest of their days.

Next thing he learn was how to properly learn how to use a weapon, and he was tak on how to make one. It took him weeks but he finally did.

When he finish he sat back and admired what he had made, it was a scythe. It stood 6 feet tall and Naruto was 5ft7 the staff part was pitch black

with stars moveing all around it. At the top of the staff a fox head stood and with its mouth open it the blade part came out. It was silver with

words like runes engraved on it. It said "the weak dont serve the strong, the strong serve the weak." [I got that from pudgypudge the credit is his]

His father was proud of the weapon. " Naruto how would you like to meet someone?" Naruto looked up from his weapon to him"who? Your tent


End file.
